Embarazos y conflictos
by AnaAsato13
Summary: Se ha hecho una teoria sobre el embarazo: El embarazo reflejara la actitud de tu hijo. Sera cierto?
1. Prologo

Usted vive y siente el embarazo a plenitud en cada una de sus etapas. Usted puede sentir las pataditas de su bebé, sufrir los síntomas del embarazo y ver cómo su abdomen se hace cada vez más grande, pero hay muchos cambios que ocurren en su bebé y que son invisibles para usted. Por ello, hemos reunido una lista de 13 fascinantes datos curiosos sobre su bebé cuando está dentro de su vientre.

**¿Qué ocurre con su bebé en el embarazo?**

Cuando usted tiene relaciones sexuales con su pareja, más de 100.000 espermatozoides saldrán en busca del óvulo y… ¡Sólo uno lo fecundará!

Tan sólo el 2% de todos los embarazos terminan en gemelos. Existen dos clases de embarazo gemelar: gemelos idénticos y no idénticos. El primer caso surge cuando un óvulo es fecundado por un espermatozoide y este se divide en dos cigotos separados. El segundo corresponde a dos óvulos separados fecundados por dos espermatozoides diferentes.

¿Quiere tener un niño o una niña? ¡Su pareja decide! En la mujer. Los óvulos están cargados con el cromosoma sexual X (femenino), mientras que en el hombre los espermatozoides pueden estar cargados con un cromosoma sexual X (femenino) o Y (masculino). ¡Todo depende de cuál espermatozoide fecunde el óvulo! Obtén más información sobre la concepción del bebé en: /articulo/lo-que-debes-saber-acerca-de-la-concepcion

Tras seis semanas después de la fecundación, el corazón de su pequeño bebé ya late

Tan sólo a las seis semanas de embarazo, su útero se ha agrandado del tamaño de una pera pequeña al de una manzana. ¡Asombroso!

Tras las 12 semanas de crecimiento, su pequeño obtiene el nombre científico de feto

Su bebé ya se mueve dentro del útero a las 10 semanas de embarazo, aunque usted aún no puede sentirlo

Luego de 12 semanas de gestación, los órganos vitales de su bebé se han formado (riñones, cerebro, pulmones, intestinos y corazón). Ahora deben madurar con el pasar de los meses para que su bebé sobreviva en el exterior

En la ecografía de las 20 semanas de embarazo usted podrá ver cómo su bebé ya se ha formado y puede distinguir las distintas partes de su cuerpo

A las 21 semanas de embarazo, su bebé podría alcanzar el peso de una banana

A la semana 24. Su bebé reacciona con su voz e incluso con la música

Un embarazo recibe el nombre de "viable" cuando llega a las 24 semanas de embarazo, lo que significa que tiene un poco menos del 40% de probabilidades de sobrevivir

¡Tan sólo el 5% de los bebés nacen en la fecha prevista para su nacimiento!

Después de leer el libro lo cerro y se fue de ahí…


	2. Situciones

Las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen.

Las chicas tienen 23 años y los chicos tienen 25

Momoko estaba con Brick, se iban a encontrar con sus amigos de universidad.

-¿Nervioso?

-más que en nuestra boda

-Oh vamos eras muy popular.

La pareja se miró con una sonrisa. Se subieron al carro y fue al restaurante en el cual iba a ser la reunión.

* * *

-Lo siento pero no

Al escuchar esta noticia Kaoru y su novio Butch empezaron a llorar, desde que se conocieron sintieron algo uno por el otro, pro fue hace 4 años en que se lo habían dicho en la cara. Solo miro a Butch y luego a Kaoru y sonrió el ginecólogo –No te preocupes talvez después- Kaoru sonrió aunque por dentro le habían roto el corazón. El doctor sonrió y salió de ahí. Butch solo pudo notar la sonrisa de la chica pero en los ojos el gran dolor que sentí, el solo suspiro, lo habían intentado por 5 meses.

-Hey- dijo mientras la miraba con tristeza

-¿Cuantas veces hay que intentarlo?

-Solo hasta cansarnos

-Está bien- ella solo abrazo a su novio

Butch estaba triste pero nunca dijo cuándo.

-Sabes inténtanoslo ahora- removió su camisa y se acostó sobre su novia

Ella solo rio –Oh por favor- Lo beso apasionadamente.

* * *

Estaban en el restaurante y Brick hablaba de lo que había sido de su vida y la de Momoko, mientras tanto ella estaba un poco mal, muy pocos notaron su malestar y le preguntaro si estaba bien y ella solo les sonreía.

Brick traía su gorra rojo y enseñaba las fotos de su luna de miel, pero Momoko estaba peor, Brick la empezaba a molestar, todo era muy rápido y el hablaba muy lento. Solo pudo hacer esto:

Le quito la gorra a Brick y vomito en ella.

Todos la vieron con los ojos abiertos en especial Brick, ella solo sonrió descaradamente.

* * *

HOLA NUEVA HISTORIA

ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

:3


	3. Noticia

-Brick hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De la humillación que me diste?

-Lo siento, pero es que hay algo…

-¿Qué? Ahora me vas a salir de que estas embarazada o que…

-Si Brick, estoy embarazada, si crees que es mejor nos separamos o aborto para que este niño no sea molestia para ti.

Brick la tomo de las mejillas y limpio una lagrima que caía.

-Momo, este es nuestro bebe.

-Vas a ser papá

-No, vamos a ser papas.

Kaoru despertó y se dio cuenta de que le dolían los cenos.

Fue corriendo y se le lanzo a su novio Butch

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!


End file.
